Sailor Spryte 3/ A Harsh Wind
by sages-flame
Summary: Nita and Josh loved each other, and they still do, in fact, just more different than usual...


Also entitled the birth of Sailor BreezeSpryte & The Guardian of Air  
  
  
  
"Gabi!"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"Come look at this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a bird."  
  
"Oh!" She jumped of the couch, and sprinted over to Josh at the window. He was watching a falcon through binoculars. He handed them to Gabriele.  
  
"Wow! Gyrfalcons aren't native in Hawaii, Are they?  
  
"I don't think so" Right after Josh said these words, the Gyrfalcon landed on their windowsill. Gabi jumped back astonished  
  
"Josh! Shut the window!" He shut it, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Why would you want to shut me out? The Falcon tilted its head. Joshes mouth fell to the floor.  
  
"Did you hear that too?" Gabi asked. He nodded, and slowly opened the window. The Falcon flew in, and started preening on the couch  
  
"Stop that!"-Gabi demanded  
  
"I just bought that couch!"  
  
Sorry. He flew to the rug and continued. The boy and girl stared at each other, utterly confused. Josh decided to speak up  
  
"Um. Excuse me. Umm.. Whoareyou?" he said these last three words incredibly fast  
  
Reanna ((*rehna*))  
  
"Oh?" Gabi asked "So. Why are you here?"  
  
Your destiny.   
  
"Our Destiny?" Josh asked  
  
You. he nodded to Gabi Are Sailor BreezeSpryte  
  
"Sailor? Do I get a boat?" Josh laughed  
  
"No. She means you're a Sailor Scout."  
  
"Oh! Neat!"  
  
"So why am I here, then?" Josh asked  
  
You. Are the Guardian of Air   
  
"Come Again?" Josh asked  
  
Guardian of Air. You are Wind's, and life's protector   
  
Suddenly, a cat jumped into the window. It stared at them for a moment, and the world became a piercing white layer of light. When Josh and Gabi could finally open their eyes, They were staring at an opaque light blue tapestry. It had a male and female faerie on front, both of their arms crossed. The falcon flew to it and both Gabi's and Josh's hand touched the tapestry. When they all had their hand on it, another light came, and they were sucked inside. There were three podiums in each corner of the triangular room, with a 4th in the center. Two candles burned slowly on the farthest and middle podium. However, a small dagger occupied the podium to the immediate right, and what looked to be a bottle cap.  
  
When they approached the podium, a harsh wind blew around it, and they were surprised to find they had a fairly easy time through it. When they reached the podium, Gabi noticed that it was not a bottle cap lying there, but a small broach. She picked it up, and Josh picked up the dagger. Each was covered in a very fine layer of mist. The broach popped open, and a revolving, glittering cloud spun 3D inside.  
  
"Mist Wind Spryte power!" Gabi cried, unsure where the sentence came from. Her shoulder-length hair was braided, and Her long skirt shortened, until it had been replaced with a small one. It was a sky blue color, as were the bows that settled on her chest and her back. The dagger was flown from Josh's hand, and it exploded above his head. Ribbons from the dagger seemed to fall onto him, until his shirt was turned to a sky blue colored tunic, the same color as Gabi's skirt and ribbons. His white shorts turned into cream-colored chache jeans. The dagger reformed, and slowly slipped into the left boot that Josh suddenly wore. Gabi's left hand, and Josh's right were slowly drawn together. On each hand, and chache colored hawking glove, swirled with sky blue arose. Reanna perched on Josh's glove.  
  
"Now I see what these are for."he said.  
  
Two candles appeared on the podium, and burst into flames. Two girls dressed in the same type of Getup as Gabi was in appeared in the room, looking utterly confused.  
  
"Not this place again." One mumbled. She wore a sandy color, and the other a green with snow coverings. The girl with the sandy outfit had a snake wrapped around her neck, while the girl in the green snow outfit had an Alaskan Malamute at her side. The one in green was the first to notice the two other girls, but she did not notice Josh, for he had sunken into the shadows. He wasn't very comfortable around other girls besides Gabi because. well. you know why ;) The dog, snake, and bird began to talk immediately, as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in centuries. They chatted on about the fate of the world, and if it were in good hands when the girl in the green decided to speak.  
  
"Um. Hello."-she waved to the other girls, smiling  
  
"My name is Juanita, but everyone calls me Nita. or Neets" she added grimly. "That's Zabu."she pointed to the dog  
  
"I'm Zari.That's Polo. Po." the sand Girl added  
  
"Oh. Hi! I'm Gabrielle, That's Reanna, and that's." she was cut off, mid sentence. To see the other girl's animals gazing where Reanna had landed On Joshes arm.  
  
No one told me a male was ganna be involved with this.  
  
Me either. Po replied to Zabu's comment  
  
"Um. This is Josh" She was just about to tell them who is, but Reanna cut her short  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW MAMO'S GREAT-GREAT-GREAT NEPHEW WHEN YOU SEE HIM? Po's tongue fell out of his mouth.  
  
"This is Josh?" Po asked. Reanna nodded  
  
Oh. Po squeaked  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Josh practically screamed himself hoarse with this word  
  
"Oh well."Gabi interrupted "Where are we?  
  
"Under the Nile."  
  
"Under our Creek." The other girls said at the same time  
  
"Funny. I thought we were under our lake."Gabi had to laugh at this. Suddenly, Zabu jerked his head up.  
  
"Crash."he said hoarsely. All of them knew who this was, because their memories of the Spryte Court were slowly returning. The room transported them outside, next to the Sea.  
  
"URANAS WORLD SHAKING!" A golden ball of light came ragging past them. A small metal sleeve appeared on Zari's arm. She used it as a computer, and told them that Crash was just about.  
  
"There." she pointed in front of them  
  
"MURCURY AQUA ILLUSION!" Water streamed past them, but the demon was still as strong as ever  
  
"Shall we? Gabi asked. The others nodded  
  
"WINDS FALCON!" she raged. Reanna flew off her arm, and turned into a blue blaze, striking him in the chest. He staggered, and fell backward. The planet scouts stood, their mouths hanging open, astounded. It was Nita's turn,  
  
"SLEET SHARDS!" Sleet pellets rose from her outstretched hands, and flew into the sky. They paused, and threw themselves at the enemy.  
  
"SAND STORM" Zari crossed her arms, and a storm of sand flew at Crash. He was blinded, and fled.  
  
"Job well done if you ask me." Josh said.  
  
"Thanks!" Gabi smiled, and they were transported back to the room. The three faerie curtains hung in the room.  
  
"Hey." Nita said, "Wanna go to my mansion with me?"  
  
"Wow!" Gabi said, "You have a mansion?" Nita nodded, but Zari could not contain herself.  
  
"I have a temple."she said. Nita laughed  
  
"Well then, by all means, lets go!" They laughed, and stepped into Zari's tapestry  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3 


End file.
